


Happy New Year

by Area50Dun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Area50Dun/pseuds/Area50Dun
Summary: When the clock hits midnight, kiss the one you love.





	

The bass vibrated through the floor, up through Josh's body and in his chest. He took another drink of his warm beer and laughed at Brad's dancing. "Like this!" He shouted over the music, his body moving to the beat, out of coordination. The group laughed as Josh thrusted his hips in time with the beat. 

Tyler smiled as he watched Josh dance from across the living room. It was Josh's idea to hold a New Year's Eve party and Tyler was glad they could party with their friends and family, without the hassles of going out anywhere. Tyler wasn't sure of the time, but he knew it was early. He turned to pick up a slice of cold pizza from the pizza box that was left on the table and made his way over to his best friend for a dance. 

There was an hour to go until midnight and Josh was holding Tyler in some sort of dance. There were a few mumbles of 'kiss him already.' And 'you guys need to fuck and get over it.' But they ignored it as always. Josh watched Tyler, his face alight with joy, eyes shining, smiling wide. Josh's heart swelled as he spun Tyler, giggling and squealing. 

"So-" Mark started, handing out party poppers, ready for midnight. Josh was supposed to he helping but he was too busy chatting and laughing. "You and Tyler. You two gonna confess your feelings?"  
"What?!" Josh scoffed, a blush rising through his face. "Everyone knows you two are into each other. Everyone but you two, it seems." Josh frowned, his eyes picking Tyler out of the crowd. He was dancing again, with Brad and a few others. Mark disappeared and Josh continued to watch Tyler. 

"Ready?' Someone shouted, Turing up the television. Everyone was crowed around, wearing party hats and blowing party horns. Tyler gripped onto Josh's arm, excitement bubbling through him. "Time to say goodbye to a great year!' He shouted towards Josh. "And hello to an even better one!" Josh smiled. Tyler nodded, squeezing Josh's arm. He was glad to be here, sharing these moments with his best friend. Josh was the best person in his life and he was thankful for him. 

"Ten..! Nine..!" Josh held Tyler's hand, counting with the crowd. Various people were holding their loved ones, ready for the new year kiss, others were drinking their beers and laughing. "Five..! Four..!" Tyler was bouncing on his heels as he counted, ready with his party popper. As he counted three, he met Josh's eyes, a wide smile playing at his lips. Josh looked at him and Tyler was about to ask what was wrong when everyone counted down to one, poppers going off everywhere and suddenly, Josh's lips were on his. 

Josh pressed his lips against Tyler's as various people also kissed the ones they loved. It felt right, it felt warm and safe. Tyler's arms wrapped around Josh's neck and he was vaguely aware of his friends cheering and clapping him on the back. Tyler pulled away, a smile on his perfect lips, the lips Josh just tasted and moved in for another kiss. 

"Start the year as we mean to go on." He said, pulling back again. Josh laughed adding "I plain to kiss you a lot." Tyler leaned in and kissed Josh again. They were covered in party popper string and glitter and it was perfect. 

"Happy new year Ty."  
"Happy new year Josh."


End file.
